Back away from the bunny
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Honey's just woken up and has seen the destruction, from the look on his face, everyone knows pain is imminent. The twins really do need to learn to be more careful around Usa-chan during nap time... {One-shot! Please read and review!}


**_The twins have crossed the line, and this time Mori isn't around to save their sorry skins, they decide to play a game of 'Which one is Hikaru' in an attempt to save themselves. It backfires in more ways than one..._**

* * *

Honey rolled over in his sleep while the twins laughed, being chased around by Tamaki after rubbing it in his face that they were in the same class as Haruhi, _again._

"Guys, will you cut it out. Remember what happened last time you ran around while Honey-senpai was napping." Haruhi reprimanded, shaking her finger at them as she watched the twins running backwards with their arms slung over each others shoulders and sticking their tongues out at a furious Tamaki, who was screaming at them to say away from 'his precious little girl'.

Haruhi sighed, glancing around.

"Hey, where's Mori-senpai? He's normally here during Honey-senpai's nap time."

Haruhi murmured, her head turning this way and that as she scanned the room for the tall dark haired third year.

"He went to his Kendo meeting, he should be back in time for club activities, he did say he may be late, though." Kyoya said as he snapped his laptop shut and stood.

"I'm going down to Library Room 2#, Tamaki?" His voice suddenly went so low and dangerous that Tamaki froze in his hunt for Hitachiin blood, while the twins kept on singing insults and dancing around together.

"Yes?" He asked worriedly, wondering what the Shadow King had in store.

"I do believe that we have a major math test coming up. And that you haven't studied...?" He trailed off and let his blonde friend and president put two and two together.

"Oh, o-of course, I'll go with you to the Library room, than, and YOU TWO!"

Tamaki turned on the twins with fire blasting from his mouth.

"Don't you think of doing anything to my little girl while I'm not here to protect her!" He barked.

"I should probably give up on trying to tell him, but I'm still not his daughter..." Haruhi murmured as she slid up in front of Tamaki with a large bead of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"See you all in a few hours, then!" Tamaki called waving over his shoulder.

"And remember, today's theme is 1920's america, I expect all of you in pinstriped suits with plastic machine guns and fedora's when I get back!"

Kyoya ordered sternly.

"Roger!" The twins shouted, symmetrically saluting.

"Aren't I in a flapper girl outfit?" Haruhi groaned.

"No, your a male host, are you not? I expect a blue pinstriped suit on you, Haruhi!" Kyoya said, than he shut the door behind himself and Tamaki.

"We'll help you change..." Hikaru suggested.

"Drop dead." Haruhi repeated as Tamaki's voice blasted through the walls.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING STAY AWAY FROM MY HARUHI!" He howled.

"I don't belong to you!" The lone female host screamed, an angry tick appearing in her head.

"So..now what?" Hikaru asked.

"Dunno, I'm bored..." Kaoru sighed.

"Five seconds and your already bored?" Haruhi demanded, rolling her eyes at her friends.

"Eeh." They both shrugged and leaned back onto the table behind them, but the weight of both of them caused it to flip.

Sending Honey's three layer strawberry frosted cake and Usa-chan crashing to the ground.

The cake landed upside-down and smushed at once, Usa-chan landed in the frosting, and a teapot that had been waiting on the table smashed besides the pink stuffed bunny, throughly soaking it in tea through it's already thick coat of smeared frosting.

"Well, you guys are dead." Haruhi sighed as she sat down and opened her textbook.

Hikaru and Kaoru both scooted as quickly as possible away from the horrid mess.

"Usa-chan..."

"...and Honey-senpai's cake..."

"...destroyed!"

Both of the twins wailed as hugged each other in terror, Honey let out a moan.

"Hmm?" He blinked as he rubbed a fist into his eye, Haruhi watched from the table where she was reading behind the couch Honey had been napping on. She had purposely settled down far, far away from the action.

The twins sat there on the floor hugging each other as Honey looked first over the side of the couch that Haruhi sat too.

"Hi, Haru-chan..." He greeted sleepily.

"Hello, Honey-senpai, did you sleep well?" Haruhi asked with a kind smile on her face, clearly she wasn't concerned with the twins's fate for getting Usa-chan dirty and smashing Honey's favorite cake.

"Yup, I feel all refreshed!" Honey sang, throwing his blanket off and jumping off of the couch.

"Think you'll have a piece of cake?" Haruhi asked, giving the twins an, _it-serves-you-idiots-right, _look.

"Uh-huh!" Honey than turned and, still clutching the edge of his blanket in one hand, took a few steps forward before seeing his crippled cake, and Usa-chan covered in frosting and soaked in tea.

"U-Usa-chan!" He exclaimed, dropping his blanket, racing forward and lifting his bunny from the tea, smashed glass, and scattered cake remains.

The young Haninozuka took in his crippled cake and filthy bunny, than, with his bangs casting his eyes into shadow.

"Who did this?" He asked, glancing up, the first thing he saw was the two guilty twins cowering behind a nearby couch and peering over at Honey.

"Kao-chan...Hika-chan..." Honey turned on them, dropping Usa-chan onto the table and scowling.

"Say, Honey-senpai, how would you like to play a game?" Hikaru was thinking on his feet.

"A game?" Honey asked, blinking as Haruhi discreetly made her way to stand besides and slightly behind Honey.

"Yeah, it's call the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!"

Honey blinked, "I've seen you play, but I've never actually tried it." He said slowly.

"The rules are simple! You just have to pick which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru!" Hikaru said.

"Can we bet?" Honey asked, jumping up and looking excited.

"Sure!" Kaoru said quickly, thinking they were managing to distract Honey from what had happened to the cake and Usa-chan.

"Alright!" Honey sang, than his spinning flowers disappeared.

"If I lose you guys get to leave school today." He said darkly

"EEEEEEEHHH!?" Both of the twins went stiff and pale.

"Well?" Honey asked.

"It's the best chance we have at getting away, right?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"Yeah, we can always pull the usual trick, you know..." Kaoru agreed.

"Alright then, Senpai, it's a deal!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

Hikaru and Kaoru donned their hats and spun around each other several times, Honey's pissed expression said it all, he was struggling to keep track of who was who.

Finally, the two of them stopped, held identical poses, and asked.

"Well, which of us is Hikaru?" In perfect unison.

Honey considered it for a long moment.

Than he walked up and kicked one of them in the shins.

"OWW! WHAT THE HEY SENPAI!?" Kaoru yelled as he hopped up and down clutching his shin.

From behind Haruhi could have sworn she saw Honey's ears prick up.

He pointed into the face of the twin he _didn't_ kick.

"Your Hika-chan!" He said sternly.

Hikaru's face paled.

"U-Uh...reasoning!?" He demanded at once.

Honey smirked, "Easy, Kao-chan's voice is higher than yours is, I heard it when he shouted."

"God, your so innocent but your as evil as Kyoya-senpai, no wonder you share a blood type." Hikaru moaned as Kaoru rubbed his sore leg.

"But, still, sorry, guessed wrong!" The two of them passed it off easily, leaning back with a carefree attitude.

"No he didn't."

THe twins both froze and went positively white as Haruhi pointed straight into Hikaru's face.

"He said you were Hikaru, and he was right. Kaoru's voice _is_ higher."

"Haruhi!" The twins sobbed, she'd condemned them.

"Alright then, your gonna pay for making Usa-chan dirty..." Honey growled, reached behind himself as Haruhi inched behind him, clearly showing who she was siding with.

"RUN!"

Hikaru and Kaoru took off down the hall, their hats flying off behind them, Honey raced after them with Haruhi only a few strides off.

Hikaru and Kaoru rounded a corner and pressed their backs against it, chests heaving.

"D-Did we lose him?" Kaoru asked, his eyes sliding to the edge of the corner as a bead of sweat dripping from his bangs.

"D-Dunno..." Hikaru replied.

"Who're you running from?" Came a high innocent voice.

"YAAH!" Hikaru and Kaoru snapped their heads down to the side and saw Honey standing there holding his hands behind his back and giving them his usual boyish smile.

"H-Honey-senpai!" Both of them screamed in unison before taking off towards the kendo gym.

They burst through the doors and seized two Kendo swords from the rack near the door as the members of the team jumped up and stared, several shouting and demanded why the twins were barging in.

Mori gave them one look and sighed.

"You got Usa-chan covered in tea again, didn't you?" He asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

"We didn't mean too!" Kaoru whined.

"Help us! You saved us last time!" Hikaru begged, clutching the sword as he faced the door.

Mori said nothing, only stood there, stern faced with the tip of his kendo sword resting on the ground near the door.

Honey kicked the doors wide open, sending them slamming into the walls and sending several of the Kendo club members flying.

"Hi, Takashi!" He sang happily as he came in and reached up to his friend.

"Can I borrow your Kendo sword, please?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"MORI-SENPAI!" The twins wailed as the taller boy handed his cousin the wooden sword.

Kaoru held up his sword weakly, as did Hikaru, both of them knowing very well they had no chance beating Honey in anything relating to physical battle.

Honey dashed forward in a blur, slicing in the sword through the air, Hikaru ducked and swung his sword at Honey clumsily.

To his great surprise he heard the sound of wood on wood as his sword blocked Honey's second strike.

CRACK!

Hikaru stood there with a look of shock on his face as his sword spilt clear in two.

"HEY! We have to pay for those, you know!" One of the members of the Kendo club shouted, flailing a finger in Honey's direction.

Honey then performed a backflip and tossed his shuriken, they flew like arrows from a bow, thudding into the wall all around Hikaru.

Until he realized that three on each arm and three on each leg had rendered him immobile.

"Run, Kaoru, run!" Hikaru yelled as Honey turned on his brother.

"B-But..." Kaoru didn't want to leave his brother in the hands of their pissed off senpai.

"GO!" Hikaru ordered as Honey charged.

"I'll come back for you!" Kaoru screamed as he dashed back out the doors of the gym, Haruhi staying besides Mori and walking out along with the rest of the Kendo club as Honey chased the younger twin back towards the club room. Kaoru dove through one of the classrooms doors and slammed them shut, leaning his head back on them and gasping as he heard Honey come stalking down the hallway dragging something large and limp behind him.

"Hikaru...?" Kaoru breathed, than sucking in and holding his breath as Honey stopped directly in front of the door to the classroom he was hiding in.

For a moment Kaoru through that the tiny martial artist had gone by, taking his load with him, when the doors suddenly exploded inward, sending Kaoru flying the length of the room and crashing into the back wall.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I GOT YOUR BUNNY RABBIT DIRTY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He wailed as he sat on the ground in the corner.

To his great surprise Honey dropped a washtub filled with water and bottle of detergent in front of him.

"And you had better make sure he's all cleaned up by club tomorrow!" Honey ordered, his cheeks puffing out as he dropped Usa-chan onto a terrified stiff Kaoru's head.

"See ya tomorrow, Kao-chan!" He then sang as he skipped out of the room to go to club.

Kaoru passed out in relief, hitting the water with a splash.

* * *

_By the next day, Kaoru had gotten the stains out of Usa-chan, and Honey was acting as though the whole thing had never happened._

* * *

Kaoru collapsed into a chair, he'd been trapped in school all night last night having to use every last drop of the detergent to get all of the stains out of the pink bunny.

Haruhi walked in with Kyoya and Tamaki.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Like you don't know..." Kaoru moaned in reply.

"Oh, so Honey-senpai made you stay here until you cleaned up Usa-chan?"

Kyoya asked, sounding as robotic and straightforward as ever.

"I'll never go within ten feet of that bunny ever again." Kaoru vowed.

"Alright, I think that'd be the best for both of you." Tamaki agreed, nodding his head swiftly several times.

"You got that right, boss." Kaoru sighed as he slumped lower into his seat.

"Say, speaking of both of you, where's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, her head swiveling around the room looking for the older Hitachiin.

Kaoru paled, "Oh, crap..."

* * *

"Hello!? Can anyone here me!? Help! These shuriken are in the wall to deep! The Kendo club isn't meeting again until next week and no one else uses this gym! Kaoru!? Anyone!? HELP!"

* * *

**_Honey 1 Twins 0 _**

**_Wow, I wrote a story for something other than Fairy Tail! Granted, its a stupid silly one shot, but hey, still a story. I never thought it'd happen but I told myself I had to write SOMETHING for a different story, so now that I've accomplished that, I'll focus on my current stories. So, please review and let me know what you think, thanks!_**


End file.
